In most automotive assembly plants, a vehicle body is fabricated and the doors are attached. The automotive vehicle goes through the painting process with the doors attached to ensure proper color matching between the paint on the doors and the remainder of the automotive body. As the automotive vehicle proceeds along the assembly process, the doors are left open as the assemblers install the instrument panel, the seating and other interior components. To increase the quality of installation and to address other ergonomic issues, there is a growing tendency to remove the vehicle doors from the automotive body after the painting process to allow greater ease of access to the interior of the vehicle and then reattach the doors to the vehicle further down the assembly process. This technique of automotive assembly is called "doors off" installation. To accomplish this, various removable type door hinges have previously been brought forth.